


Old Habits

by 221B_Marauder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And I don't want to piss off anyone by surprising them with it being drugs and not smut, Gen, It's only rated M because of Marijuana, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sherlock being sneaky and eavesdropping but it still counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're alone, John and Harry have a tendancy to fall back into the old habits and games from when they were kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> [A Sherlock BBC Kink Meme fill](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/19743.html?thread=119674143#t119674143)
> 
> I really do owe OP an apology for this. It just turned out this way... Also, not britpicked or beta read or edited much at all from the original.

The half moon illuminates the path for Sherlock. He woke up to find John’s side of the bed empty which forced him to get out of bed and investigate. John never left him alone in bed if Sherlock actually went to bed, so this was new.

From his higher position he can see John and Harry lying on their backs on the wooden pier. A quick glance to the cabin Harry and Clara were sharing proved dark and likely still occupied by a sleeping woman. 

Sherlock frowned, wondering why John had snuck out of the room not bothering to let him find out where he was going.

The only possible solution is to find out why John left his side to be outside with Harry in the middle of the night.

***

“Do you remember that time you were into Victorian literature. God, Harry.” John snorted before bringing the blunt to his lips for a slow drag.

Harry squirms beside him, He feels her knee catch him on his thigh as she turns to look at him and try to snatch the blunt from his fingers. “It was nice.” She counters as she pouts as he holds the rolled marijuana out of her grasp. “Give it here!” She demands.

John laughs as he hands it over. He is utterly relaxed in this moment. He has no worries and is actually enjoying reminiscing with Harry about their childhood. Waiting for her to take her fill before he speaks again, he stretches out and feels his muscles become taut before relaxing wonderfully. It feels like after when Sherlock sits on his thighs and gives him a shoulder and back massage. 

“You tried to go to your prom in that horrid dress, Remember? What was the color – some yellow thing with brown stains on it called decoration? Don’t know what you saw in that dress, it looked like a used cleaning rag from some public lavatory. Shit and piss, the decoration… minus the toilet paper.” John rambles happily as he remembers the horrid dress he’s speaking about.

Harry had owned that dress and used it for over three years. She had loved that dress for some unimaginable reason and John, the brother, had his work cut out for him to keep their school mates from poking fun. No one but John was allowed to poke fun of that horrid dress.

“You’re an ass!” Harry shrieks, kicking him feebly in the shin making John shout exaggeratedly in protest. “I can’t believe you still bring that up! I was clearly young and stupid… you must know how hard it was to get rid of the evidence.” She laughs beside herself.

John shoots up into a sitting position so quickly that Harry’s eyes cross when she watches. “You got rid of the evidence?!” John demanded as a feeling of agitation overtook the relaxed he’d previously been. “How could you?” He demands, sounding scandalized.

Harry watches him as steady as she can, trying to read if he’s joking or serious. She finds herself giggling and rolling her head to the side and back as she looks up at John. “It was old. And ugly.” Harry protests as she takes in another drag. 

“But it was your dress.” John mentioned sounding loss. Then John starts giggling again when he’s brought back the image of the dress from his memory again. “Oh god, what an ugly dress.”

Harry giggles in agreement and doesn’t notice when John has taken the blunt from her for himself.

* * *

Sherlock scowls once he reaches the point close to the pier where he can observe and not be seen in return. John is high. That’s him, right there with his sister, smoking marijuana on a pier under clear skies and moon as witness. 

What could have possibly possessed John to do this drug. It would only make him unreasonable, He didn’t want a hungry and lazy John when there were important things to do!

But then again, he’s been dragged out on an impromptu weekend camping trip. The purpose was to relax after Sherlock had dragged them both all over London chasing after details and criminals and spending ungodly hours consulting according to John.

He inched closer still, wanting to hear what they were talking about. He’s always noticed John and Harry had a strained relationship, but this weekend they had agreed to hold it off and get along. And from his observations, they were doing a remarkable job. Giggling and smoking marijuana like teenagers.

***

“And then you just…slapped him.” Harry finished lamely.

John opened his mouth in protest. “I did not slap him!” He countered. “I punched his face!” He stated proudly, his chin moving up so he could look at the clear sky and avoid Harry’s teasing look.

“You slapped him.” Harry repeats.

“I did not.” John counters.

“You did.” Harry pushes.

“It was a punch. I know what a punch is. That was definitely a punch.” John insists. 

“Whatever you say Johnny. All I know is that one minute the tosser won’t let go of Sammy’s arm and the next you come flying into the scene with your hands flailing.”

“It was a punch.” John repeats himself.

“Oh, because an eight year old would punch a ten year old for bothering his cousin?” Harry mocks.

“Yeah. He would.” John replies seriously. 

“If you say so Johnny.” 

“I do say so.” John grumbles, snatching at the last of the blunt. There’s hardly anything left and he looks at it a little sadly. He realizes he could get a little higher than he is now but there’s no more left…

Harry is laughing loudly at him, open and unashamed guffaws of laughter. “Your face!” She cries, “As if I didn’t have another on me?” She pulls another out of her glasses case. 

John stares a little wide eyed at the second blunt. “I think I’m high.” John murmurs, his hand rising to run through his short fringe. 

“I don’t buy anything but the best.” Harry sighs happily as she lights this one as well. “This is some good weed, yeah?” 

John nods as takes the new blunt when it’s handed to him. He takes a drag and settles back, blowing the smoke out slowly.

They’re quiet for a long moment. Taking turns smoking when Harry tires of lying down and she too sits up to stretch. “Woah… I am definitely done in.” Harry stifles her giggles as she passes the blunt to John with no intention of smoking more. 

“Not as bad as the time you came home from sixth form.” John frowns. He remembers his parents yelling and Harry just taking it quietly before being sent to her room. John had witnessed her looking around her room a little lost before turning to find John and grinning at her little brother as if she didn’t have a care that she was just yelled at.

“Mmm. That was a bad weekend, destroyed Mr. Carrot on accident.” She sighs a little morosely. They had been doing so well reminiscing on happy moments.

“He did get stuck in the door jamb.” John adds. 

“Fucking Mr. Carrot always getting in the way.” Harry snorted, moving back onto more amusing moments. 

“Yeah.” John sighs, bringing the blunt back to his lips and holding it there as he ran both hands up through his hair before lifting and raising his arms and stretching.

* * *

Sherlock’s smirk switched to a fond look. John did that every time he was near ready to sleep and sleeping in a bed was an option. It was only a matter of time before John would head back to their cabin. 

He waited patiently; he’d never seen John and Harry interact this way. Certainly the relaxing drug helped but it was purely recreational and most definitely planned by Harry to surprise her brother the Doctor. 

Watching fascinated, Sherlock got a good look at the rings John was able to produce with the smoke. John never smoked cigarettes but he clearly smoked marijuana without a problem. He knew of course that John had dabbled in his youth like any other adolescent. 

His focus was peaked once more as Harry and John talked over each other. 

“Clara and I are getting married.” 

“You and Clara seem very happy.” 

It’s quiet again and then he hears them both laughing. He wishes he could be closer to see John’s expression, but he’s to be satisfied with John drawing his sister into a one armed hug as Harry burrows into his chest.

***

“When?” John asks as Harry pulls away, he feels giddy. It’s definitely the blunt helping the effect of good news.

“Not sure yet. But, she asked – and I said yes.” Harry is grinning and turning to stare up at the moon before looking back. “You have to pretend I didn’t tell you.” Harry says, suddenly sober.

“Why?” John asks, taking the last drags left.

“We were going to tell you and Sherlock tomorrow… in a few hours.” She corrects. 

John sighs, shaking his head. “You could never keep a secret.” He smiles crookedly at his sister.

“And neither could you.” Harry returns, despite it being untrue. John could keep secrets when he had to. “So, what about you and Sherlock?”

“What about us?” John asks as he stretches his legs out in front of him.

“Well, are you getting married?” 

John snorts this time, laughing quietly. “Marriage is unnecessary.” He assures her. “We’re perfectly fine the way we are.” He sighs contentedly before bringing his feet back in and pushing himself to his feet.

He blinks a few times before looking down at Harry. “And speaking of Sherlock, I should get back.” 

Harry nods but doesn’t move. “Go on. I’ll stay here.” She looks out across at the water for the first time in an hour. 

“Are you sure?” John asks, looking around at their surroundings. Not wanting to leave Harry out alone in the night on a camping ground. He misses Sherlock hiding, he really has been affected. As if he couldn’t tell, with his body demanding food fiercely at the moment as well.

“Yeah. Go on.” She repeats and John smiles before leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

“Congratulations, Harry. I’m proud of you.” 

Then he’s walking off the pier and heading back to the cabin. Halfway there he is accosted by Sherlock, who takes him by surprise but John is so relaxed he’s not as bothered as he should be being snuck up on. 

“I didn’t know you smoked marijuana.” Sherlock smirks down at John who is frowning and staring blearily at him.

“No, I don’t.” John lies uselessly. He watches carefully as Sherlock’s expression changes and he begins to giggle. Sherlock’s arms going around him and pulling him in.

“I bet you’re hungry.” Sherlock murmurs into the top of his head. 

“Very.” John sighs, wrapping his own arms low around Sherlock’s waist. 

“All we have is beans in a tin and toast.” Sherlock replies.

“That sounds delicious.” John sighs, leaning up and tipping his head to catch Sherlock in a quick kiss. “Make it for me?”

“Only if you give me a massage” Sherlock counters, he did not enjoy the ride over. 

John weighs the options before nodding. “Deal” He’s promptly herded to their cabin, giggling every few steps when Sherlock brushes against him.

He doesn’t wonder if Sherlock is irritated with him. The fond looks tells him all he needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This is the last thing I'll post today.


End file.
